Moon's shadow
by Nympha Nix Nivis
Summary: Remus es un niño solitario, Ethel tambien... amigos en escuelas diferentes, podran reencontrarse... eventual slash SBRL review please!T.T
1. Bifurcación

Vidas Paralelas  
  
Capitulo 1: Bifurcación  
  
Era una tarde de Junio y en un banco del jardín de la mansión Elliot estaba sentada una niña de once años, con cabello negro brillante hasta los atentos las paginas de un libro, o eso es lo que aparentaba, pero su rostro hombros que contrastaba perfectamente con su blanca piel. Sus ojos claros seguían tenia tal tensión que era imposible decir que la pequeña estaba disfrutando de su lectura, lo que así la tenia eran los gritos que salían de la mansión, sus padres discutiendo, nunca antes los había escuchado discutir tan ferozmente, pero el motivo de la discusión era el que realmente preocupaba a la pobre niña. Sin aguantar más su curiosidad, la pequeña se dirigió a la sala. Era impresionante lo que podían gritar sus padres, siendo una casa tan grande sus voces se escuchaban en toda ella. Sin que estos se dieran cuenta, Ethel se escabulló detrás del sofá y esto fue lo que escuchó.  
  
-Sabíamos que iba a llegar la carta de Hogwarts- decía una mujer colorina, bastante alta de contextura delgada y unos dulces ojos miel que contrastaban con su piel tostada.  
  
- Si, pero ya te he dado mil razones para que mi pequeña no vaya ahí- le respondía un hombre muy alto, de piel pálida con cabello negro azabache que hacia resaltar sus ojos celestes que daban la impresión de mirar hielo- Ethel irá a Durmstrang y no lo voy a discutir más.  
  
Con esto dio por acabada la discusión. Ethel entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, no iba a ir a la escuela en la que trabajaba su abuelo y por lo tanto no iría a la misma escuela que su madre, sino que seguiría el camino de su padre, ella lo admiraba muchísimo, pero también sabia que en esa escuela eran mucho mas exigentes que en Hogwarts. Definitivamente este no iba a ser su mejor cumpleaños. Al sentir a sus padres salir de la sala, Ethel salió de su escondite y se dirigió nuevamente a tomar su lugar en el banco del jardín, ella sabía que su padre la quería mucho, pero aun así, no se preocupaban mucho por su opinión con respecto a su propia vida.  
  
- ¡Señorita Ethel!- llamaba una anciana regordeta que salía por la puerta de la cocina- Querida al fin la encuentro. Sus padres la buscan. La están esperando en el estudio.  
  
- Gracias Anny- y tras decir esto la pequeña Ethel abandonó su lugar de lectura y se dirigió al estudio. Al llegar a este, vio a su madre de pie al lado de su padre, que se encontraba sentado en una aristocrática silla detrás del escritorio.  
  
- Tenemos algo que comunicarte pequeña- habló suavemente su padre- en Septiembre comenzarán tus clases. Este año a diferencia de los anteriores asistirás a un colegio de magia. Ya no tendrás profesores particulares.  
  
- ¿Iré a la misma escuela que Remus?- preguntó Ethel.  
  
- No mi amor- respondió la madre – Tu iras a Durmstrang, mientras Remus irá a Hogwarts.  
  
- Yo quiero ir con Remus-al decir esto los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas al saber que hiciera lo que hiciera su padre no iba a cambiar de opinión. Eso era algo imposible...  
  
- No puedes llorar por eso, tienes que ser fuerte. Ya verás a ese chiquillo en las vacaciones- dijo Mr. Elliot que odiaba ver llorar a su pequeña hija.  
  
-Esta bien- respondió la pequeña secando sus lágrimas con su túnica nueva y poniendo la mirada más fría que alguna vez se haya visto en una niña de tan corta edad- Me puedo retirar.- tras un asentimiento por parte de su padre Ethel se retiró después de una elegante reverencia.  
  
-Te dije que no se lo iba a tomar bien-alegó Ms. Elliot- Perfectamente podríamos mandarla a Hogwarts.  
  
- No ya te dije que Ethel necesita la mejo educación que le podamos dar, y esa esta en Durmstrang. Necesita los conocimientos que Hogwarts no le puede dar- tras la terquedad de Mr, Elliot, Ms Elliot salió del estudio pensando que era mejor ver feliz a su hija que hacer realidad un capricho de su marido.  
  
Después de salir del estudio, Ethel se fue corriendo a la muralla del fondo del jardín y después de decir "Infinitus" se abrió un pequeño agujero en la pared, suficiente como para dejarla pasar, la atravesó y acto seguido la muralla volvió a su estado natural.  
  
Con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, Ethel, llegó a la puerta de una casa pero modesta, sin tocar siquiera entró y se dirigió a la segunda habitación, del segundo piso, por el pasillo derecho a la izquierda. La puerta estaba abierta y al ver al ocupante de la habitación se hecho a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ethel? ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto el niño que abrazaba a la pequeña. Era un chiquillo bastante peculiar su cuerpo era muy delgado y su pelo era castaño claro, sin llegar a ser rubio, pero lo mas asombroso eran sus expresivos ojos dorados, no castaños, dorados que en ese momento querían traspasar a la joven para saber el causante de su angustia.  
  
-Me tengo... que ir... a... Durmstrang- respondió la pequeña sin dejar de sollozar- No quiero... no quiero ir...no quiero dejarte solo, Remus.  
  
-Oh! No te pongas así. Ninguno va a estar solo en su nueva escuela, tu vas a hacer muy buenos amigos... y yo también- dijo mostrándole la mas sincera sonrisa que podía brindarle en ese momento. Aunque trataba de no manifestarlo, el también iba a extrañar a su pequeña amiga, única en realidad, la única que lo había aceptado sabiendo la maldición que llevaba consigo, mientras los demás niños lo dejaron solo, ella se le acercó y le dijo que nunca lo iba a dejar... nunca... cada vez que el se sentía mal ella estaba cerca, le daba un abrazo y palabras de aliento que solo ella hacia que de verdad lo consolaran, sabia que sus padres lo querrían y que ellos también le podían dar esas palabras, pero siempre, aunque él fuera el único que lo notara, había un timbre de miedo en la voz de ellos al hablarle. Ethel lo hacia seguir luchando, ella lo impulsaba a no dejarse morir, siempre lo acompañaba, incluso en esas noches...  
  
-Remus te conozco y se que solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor- a esto lo abrazó muy fuerte, sacando todo el aire de los pulmones del chico- ¡Lo siento!  
  
-¿El dejarme sin aire?- sonrío el chico haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña.  
  
- Si, pero también siento no poder cumplir mi promesa.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, no estas obligada a estar absolutamente todo el tiempo conmigo. Con tal de saber que tengo una amiga en algún lugar del mundo, tu promesa se seguirá cumpliendo.  
  
Al escuchar estas palabras Ethel se lanzó sobre su amigo rodeando con sus brazos color nieve el cuello de Remus.  
  
- Te quiero- susurro Ethel mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.  
  
-Yo también te quiero- respondió Remus a su vez un poco extrañado del comportamiento de su amiga ya que nunca decía esas palabras, por lo menos, él nunca antes la había escuchado decir eso.  
  
La pequeña no regresó a dormir a casa, esa noche se quedó en la casa de la familia Lupin. No iba a desperdiciar ningún momento que pudiera estar con su amigo, ya que cada día se acercaba mas su separación.  
  
Ethel y Remus pasaron el verano turnándose de casa en casa y así llegó, demasiado rápido, la hora de la despedida.  
  
Eran las siete de la mañana del 1 de Septiembre cuando Ethel se despertó, se dio un baño y se puso una de sus costosas túnicas y se dirigió sin mas demora a la casa de Remus.  
  
-Buenos días Sra. Lupin  
  
-Buenos días, querida-saludó una señora de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate- Remus aun no se a levantado.  
  
-¿Puedo ir a despertarlo?- tras ver el asentimiento de la Sra. Lupin, Ethel se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de su amigo. Entró como una ráfaga de viento abriendo las cortinas y llegando al lado de la cabecera de la cama en menos de treinta segundos. Al ver que Remus no despertaba aunque la luz del sol le diera justo en el rostro, decidió desertarlo de una forma más drástica.  
  
-¡REMUS!-gritó Ethel en el oído de Remus, este quedando literalmente pegado al techo, le dio una mirada llena de rencor.-¡Buenos días!  
  
-¿Qué tienen de buenos?-dice Remus dándole la espalda a la intrusa.  
  
-¡Ah! Remus, no te enojes  
  
-...  
  
-¡Remus!-Imitando un llanto, Ethel se lanzó hacia la cama comenzando con un ataque de cosquillas que no terminaría hasta que Remus la perdonara-¿Me perdonas?  
  
-Si ja, ja, ja... si ja, ja, ja... te perdono  
  
-Mas te vale  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Vine a despedirme-al escuchar esto Remus sintió que una espina se enterraba en su débil corazón.  
  
-Es verdad-dijo con un nudo en la garganta-no sé porque siento que no te voy a ver en mucho tiempo.  
  
-Yo siento lo mismo...  
  
-Me arreglo y te voy a dejar a tu casa- dijo Remus cambiando drásticamente el tema.  
  
-No Remus, tengo que irme enseguida-Ethel abrazó a Remus con todo el cariño que le podía entregar-Te cuidas.  
  
-Tu también- dijo este acariciando la espalda de la niña-escríbeme seguido, no quiero perder contacto.  
  
-Si te voy a escribir cada vez que pueda, y espero que tu me contestes.  
  
-Por supuesto que lo haré... Te quiero  
  
-Yo también, lobito  
  
-Eres la única persona que permito que me llame así  
  
-Te quiero-dice besando la mejilla de Remus-que nunca se te olvide.  
  
-¡REMUS! Apresúrate, ya se esta haciendo tarde-escucharon el grito de la señora Lupin desde el primer piso.  
  
-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo Ethel terminando el abrazo- Nos vemos Remus- ya en el marco de la puerta se dio vuelta lanzándole un beso- Escríbeme.  
  
-No te preocupes recibirás seguido mis cartas.  
  
-Más te vale- dijo sonriendo- Adiós.  
  
Ethel salió corriendo de la habitación y despidiéndose rápidamente de Mr y Ms Lupin abandonó la casa aguantando las lágrimas.  
  
Al llegar a la casa Anny le avisó que sus padres la esperaban en el comedor.  
  
-¿Fuiste a despedirte de Remus?- preguntó cariñosa su madre.  
  
-Si madre- respondió cordialmente esperando la indicación para formar parte del desayuno.  
  
-Toma asiento y ponte a desayunar- dijo su padre- No quiero que llegues tarde el primer día.  
  
-Esta bien Señor-Ethel tomó asiento y comenzó con su desayuno.  
  
Al terminar el desayuno los tres se dirigieron a la chimenea, y a través de ella llegaron a una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba en el claro de un bosque, en el que ya se encontraban varios alumnos del instituto esperando la partida. Nicholas Elliot, junto con su esposa e hija, se dirigió a un gran grupo de magos de alta categiria, lo que se podia notar a simple vista por sus costosas tunicas.  
  
-"Buenos días"- saludó Nicholas en búlgaro a los magos.  
  
-"Buenos días"-respondió el búlgaro moviendo la cabeza hacia Ms Elliot quien respondio el saludo. Luego su vista se fijo en Ethel-"¿Ella es tu hija?"-tras un movimiento que se podria tomar como afirmación prosiguió-"Se nota a lo lejos que es una sangre limpia"  
  
-"Si estoy muy orgulloso de ella, aunque ahora veremos si mi orgullo esta bien puesto"  
  
-"Si tienes razón. Lo mismo te digo yo con mi hijo"-Haciendo un movimiento con la mano apareció un niño de once años con cabello castaño oscuro, la piel dorada por el sol y unos anecdóticos ojos negros-"El es Ian Kucharz. Saluda a la señorita..."  
  
-Ethel Elliot- Intervino la pequeña al ver el titubeo del hombre estirando su mano hacia Ian, este la tomóo y la besó con delicadeza.  
  
-"Mucho gusto."  
  
-"El gusto es mío"- dijo Ethel manteniendo la mirada fría y desconfiada que su padre le recomendo mostrar frente a personas recien conocidas.  
  
Los padres siguieron charlando de negocios, el ministerio de bulgaria y la aparicion de un mago que estaba reclutando magos sangre limpia con un oscuro propósito. Lo que no sabían era que esto último afectaría profundamente sus vidas.  
  
Los niños un poco alejados de la conversación de sus padres hablaban de lo que pensaban del nuevo colegioy lo que hicieron en las vacaciones.  
  
-"¿Pasante las vacaciones en tu casa?"-Tras un asentimiento- "¡Que aburrido! Yo en cambio fui a Egipto con mis padres"  
  
-"Yo preferi quedarme en casa. Estoy mas comoda ahi que viajando"- dijo Ethel mirando rencorosamente al pequeño engreído.  
  
-"Si, si entiendo".  
  
De repente se escuchó el sonar de un cuerno y otro que le siguieron, indicando a los estudiates que debian abordar el barco camino hacia el instituto. Ian y Ethel se dirigieron a donde sus padres para despedirse.  
  
-Adiós madre-dijo Ethel en la lengua natal de su madre.  
  
-Adios mi amor. Si necesitas algo solo tienes que mandarme a Hymnus y no tardare en responder- Hymnus era una lechuza plateada que le habían obsequiado como despedida.  
  
-No me defraudes Ethel. Sabes que lo mas importate son tus calificaciones. No te metas en problemas- dijo severo Nicholas.  
  
-No te preocupes padre, hare lo mejor que pueda mi tarea.  
  
Ethel se alejó de sus padres hacia el barco que la llevaria hacia una nueva prisión en la que no tendría a su único amigo para apoyarla.  
  
En un lado de la cubierta Ethel divisó a Ian, quien la miro invitándola a acercarse, junto con otros dos chicos. El primero que llamó su atención fue un niño colorín, rechoncho y bajito que tenia unos hermosos ojos azules que eran cubiertos por unas gafas. El otro chico quedó mirando a Ethel directamente cuando fue llamada por Ian, era bastante alto para su edad, con el pelo negro hasta los hombros, que Ethel pensó era señal de rebeldía, y unos calculadores ojos grices.  
  
-"Buenos días"- saludó este último sin quitar su mirada- "Mi nombre es Thomas Kreshnov.  
  
-"Buenos días yo soy Ethel Elliot  
  
-"¿Elliot? Mmm... ese nombre no se me hace familiar. No seras...  
  
-"No, no soy hija de muggles. Vengo de Inglaterra".  
  
-"¡Oh! Ya veo"  
  
-"Ya deja el interrogatorio. Ehel ¿Puedo decirte Ethel verdad?"- Esta asintió bastante contrariada- "Bueno entonces será mejor que vayamos a tomar asiento a alguno de los compartimientos".-Acotó el joven colorín.  
  
-"Si tienes razón"- lo apoyo Ian guiándolos por una escalera hacia las habitaciones de abajo.  
  
Después que lograron encontrar una vacia y acomodarse Ethel quedó mirendo al pequeño colorín.  
  
-"¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto sin apartar la mirada curiosa de él.  
  
-"¡Oh! Disculpa. Que mal educado"- dijo el chico sonrojándose- "Mi nombre es Barry Kruter"-Finalizó rascándose la cabeza en forma nerviosa.  
  
-"Ja, ja, ja"-rio Ian recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de Ethel y Thomas que lo hizo parar de inmediato.  
  
-"¿Que tomaste?"-preguntó Thomas ironizando cada palabra.  
  
-"Mmm... un poco de wisky seco y un vaso de ron con naraja"- le respondió con el mismo tono- "¿O es que tu de verdad eres como tu padre quiere que seas?  
  
-"Por supuesto que no. Pero tengo que aparentar suele saber siempre que estoy haciendo aunque no este presente"-dijo Thomas sin pensar que estaba siendo sincero con unos "casi" desconocidos.  
  
-"Parece que todos los padres son iguales por que el mio hace exactamente lo mismo. Es probable que me mande un cruciatus si no hago lo que el quiere"- dijo tratando de sonar melodramático pero con una sonrisa en los labios-"Vamos en el instituto no van a estar nuestros padres para que os controlen. ¡Sonrían!- dijo exagerando su sonrisa.  
  
Todos en la sala incluido Thomas comenzaron a reír y a Barry le dio hipo de tanto hacerlo, lo que provocó mas ataques de risa en sus compañeros. Así pasaron todo el viaje entre bromas cubiertas de ironía. Ethel pensó que quizas ir a esa escuela no iba a ser tan malo después de todo. 


	2. Nuevos amigos

Los personajes son de JK Rowling, no hago esto con fines de lucro

**Pliz!!!! Review T.T**

**Nympha Nix Nivis **

**Capitulo 2: Nuevos amigos**

En la estación King Cross, Remus Lupin era dejado en la plataforma 9 ¾ por sus padres.

-Cariño recuerda cambiarte la ro...

-¡Mamá! Ya lo sé- Alegó Remus sonrojándose- no lo tienes que decir en voz alta.

-Esta bien. Pero cuídate mucho pequeño.

-En eso se escucha el ultimo pitazo del tren anunciando su partida.

-Si mamá no te preocupes. Me tengo que ir- Remus se dejo envolver por el abrazo de su madre sin rechazar el sonoro beso. Luego abrazó a su padre del que en vez de un sonoro beso, recibió un saquito con unos cuantos galeones. Luego de la despedida se subió al tren con su baúl buscando un vagón desocupado. Al encontrar uno, casi al final del tren, acomodo sus pertenencias y abrió la ventanita para despedirse de sus padres. En ese momento una lechuza cobriza, con una jaula como carga, casi botó a Remus al entrar al vagón. El niño fijo sus ojos dorados en una de las patas del animal que parecia llevar un pergamino atado, lo desenvolvió y encontró una nota de la antigua dueña de esa ave.

"Este es un regalo para que me puedas escribir mas seguido. Epero que te agrade.

Con Cariño,

Ethel Elliot"

Después de leer la nota el delgado chico puso a la lechuza en su jaula minutos antes de que en la puerta aparecieran dos chicos de cabello negro.

-¡Hola! ¿Nos podemos sentar aqui?- pregunto el chico de gafas, con ojos color chocolate y cabello rebelde.

-Si claro-respondió Remus.

-Soy James Potter- se presentó el muchacho.

-Y soy Sirius Black- respondió el otro niño que tenía unos grandes ojos grices, que llamaron en extremo la atención de Remus.

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin- saludó el niño de ojos dorados.

Después de las presentaciones se acomodaron en los asientos y comenzaron una amena charla sobre sus familias y sus vidas antes de ir a Hogwarts.. Remus les conto que su padre trabajaba en el banco mágico Gringotts y su madre era una auror retirado, ya que queria estar mas con su familia, omitiendo, claro esta, que queria cuidarlo por su maldición. En eso paso la señora con el carrito de los dulces, y Sirius compro toda la variedad de golosinas y chocolates que tenia. Antes de un minuto después que desapareciera la señora con el carrito, entró por la puerta un niño rubio, bajito y gordito con pecas en la rechoncha cara que tenia una expresión de desesperaciopn inminente.

-¿Que te sucede?-preguntó Sirius, ya que era obvio que le sucedia algo.

-Es que mis compañeros de vagon son un poco... mmm... extraños-dijo el gordito titubiante mirando a su alrededor como si fuera a salir un monstruo de cualquier lugar.

-Ah! Y..¿Como te llamas?- interrogó James al ver que la pregunta de su amigo habia incomodado a su pequeño invitado sorpresa.

-Eh... ¿Mi nombre?mmm... a si! Peter Petigrew-espondioo el chico sonrojándose al no haberse acordado de su nombre.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy James Potter y ellos son Sirius Black y Remus Lupin-los presentó James bastante divertido por el nerviosismo de su compañero.

-¿Creen que... me pueda quedar aqui el resto del viaje?

-Si claro, no hay problema- dijo Sirius después de recibir la mirada aprobatoria de sus nuevos amigos.

Todo el viaje conversaron de los ex-compañeros de vagon de Peter, de quidditch y de las casas de Hogwarts, Sirius era el mas seguro en lo que a eso se referia, cualquier casa sería mejor que Slytherin, solo James entendia el porque de su reprobación a la casa de las serpientes, habia tenido el "agrado" de conocer a la madre de Sirius en las vacaciones...

Al llegar al colegio los de primer año fueron separados en cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, a traves del sombrero seleccionador. Los cuatro chicos quedaron en Gryffindor, la casa de los leones, mientras que el grupo de alumnos que molestaron a Peter fueron seleccionados para la casa de las serpientes, Slytherin.

Durante ese año Remus estrecho lazos con sus compañeros de habitación y mando cartas a Ethel contándole todas las travesuras qque realizaba con sus nuevos amigos, tambien le daba a conocer todas sus inseguridades con respecto a contarles o no lo de su licantropía. Ethel respondia las cartas constantemente , con consejos, diciéndole que esperara el tiempo suficiente para que lo conocieran como persona, pero si ya tenia la suficiente confianza en ellos y sentia que lo iban a aceptar les contaralo de su maldición, ya que poor lo que le habia escrito ellos eran bastante comprensivos. Remus nunca supo como iban las cosas en su escuela ya que omitia todo comentario a cerca de ese tema centrándose mas en las respuestas a las preguntas que él le hacia en las otras cartas.

Ya solo quedaba una semana de estadia en Hogwarts y todos la mayoria de los alumnos estaba disfrutando de paseos por los jardines, u otros como los amigos de Remus, trataban de encontrar mas pasadisos en la escuela para poder hacer travesuras mas seguido el proximo curso. El chico de ojos dorados, sin embargo, se encontraba acostado en su cama pensando en lo extraño que era que Ethel no hubiera respondido sus dos ultimas cartas, cuando entro por las ventana Hymnus, la lechuza plateada de Ethel, con una carta amarrada a la pata, que cuando el destinatario saco emprendio el vuelo sin esperar respuesta, Remus sorprendido de que el pergamino fuera tan pequeño lo abrio rápidamente.

"Querido Remus:

Estas vacaciones no te vere. He estado ocupada. Disculpa no contestar tus cartas.

Espero recibir noticias tuyas, cuidate mucho.

Con cariño

Ethel Elliot"

Al leer la pequeña nota no pudo evitar sentirse triste, lo cual notó su amigo Sirius Black que en ese momento entraba en la habitación, seguramente buscando algo que le falto para una broma, o ocultándose de algun prefecto.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó al ver la cara deprimida de su amigo.

-Nada...-Respondio este en un tono nada convincente.

-Remsu, uno de tus defectos es no saber mentir. Vamos dime que sucede.

-Es que este verano lo voy a pasar muy mal...

-¿Por que?

-Por que ya me acstumbre a estar rodeado de gente de mi edad, y la unica persona a la que realmente le simpatizo cerca de mi casa me acaba de mandar una nota diciéndome que no pasara las vacaciones en su casa.

-Ah! Pero eso tiene arreglo- dijpo Sirius con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Ven y pasa las vacaciones conmigo y James en su casa.

-¿Me estas invitando a la casa de James?- lo miro Remus ceñudo.

-Si! La vamos a pasar genial-Sirius miro los ojos dudosos de Lupin y se dio cuenta de que era lo que lo incomodaba- Ah! Ya veo, estoys eguro que Mr. Potter no pondrá Problema- al ver que la mirada de remus no cambiaba en lo mas minimo...- si quieres le pregunto a James...

En eso la puerta dle dormitorio se abrio de una forma estrepiotosa dando paso a James y a Peter que tenian la tunica desordenada y la cara roja por el esfuerzo de correr.

-¡James! Necesito hablar contigo- dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a Remus.

-Mmm... Esta bien, dime que pasa

-Remus puede ir a tu casa en vacaciones con nosotros

-Sirius te dije que le dijeras a Remus que mi padre me dijo que los invirtara a los tres. ¿Por que me lo preguntas?- dijo James mirándolo con sincera confusión.

-Ves Remus, si puedes ir.

-Ah! Pues entonces genial!- dijo Remus con fingida alegria ya que sabia que eso no iba a ser posible debido a su maldición.

Lo unico que alegraba a Lupin era que sus nuevos amigos se preocuparan tanto de el, sobretodo Sirius, por el que sentia un especial cariño. En ese momento se decidió a hacer cualquier cosa por no perder su amistad, incluso ocultarles la verdad...


	3. Durmstrang & Hogwarts

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece... solo los utilizo para divertirme

Aun no hay slash... pero lo habrá pronto.... quizas u.uU ustedes decidan y me avisan

Nympha Nix Nivis

**Capitulo 3: Durmstrang y Hogwarts**

Tercer año en Durmstrang.

En uno de los pasillos del instituto Durmstrang, una muchacha de cabello negro amarrado perfectamente en una coleta, discutía con un joven de su edad, llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban, que al ver la escena se alejaban lo más rápido posible.

-No entiendo como Ian y Barry té soportan-dijo el joven con una mirada fría.

-Yo no se como te he soportado estos tres años-reflexiono la joven- me pasas molestando absolutamente todo el DIA y tienes el descaro de decirme insoportable. Realmente eres un demente.- concluyo la joven mientras unos pasos rápidos se escuchaban por el pasillo.

-¡Deformis!-Se escuchó la voz del joven por el corredor.

-¡Speculum!-la joven creó una barrera que reflejo al joven y al hechizo enviado, devolviéndolo a su fuente de origen.

-¡Frons Frontis!- dijo Barry poniéndose frente al joven para finalizar el hechizo.

-Es que ustedes están locos-esta vez es Ian quien interfiere en la pelea- Ethel, nunca pensé que tu fueras capas de mandarle ese hechizo- dijo dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

-Yo solo me defendí- se defendió Ethel con aire indiferente- Kreshnov empezó.

-Me dijiste demente- dijo Thomas Kreshnov en el mismo tono, lanzándole una mirada de odio.

-Tu me dijiste insoportable-le recriminó Ethel comenzado a perder su voz ida.

-No empiecen de nuevo- suplicó Barry- No entiendo como dos amigos se pueden llevar tan mal a veces.

-Soporta un día con sus molestias y veremos si lo consideras tu "amigo"- dijo mandándole una mirada venenosa a Thomas recalcando bien la ultima palabra.

-Ya Ethel, basta.-La detiene Ian antes de empezar de nuevo- Thomas ven conmigo, necesitamos hablar. Barry, tu ve con Ethel a algún lugar donde se pueda relajar.

-Vale. Ethel vamos a dar un paseo-Plantea Barry y después de un elegante asentimiento por parte de Ethel, los jóvenes salen del castillo con sus capas de piel sobre los hombros.

En esos momentos Ian y Thomas se quedaron solos en el pasillo.

-No es necesario que la trates así- alegó Ian.

-¿Por que la defiendes tanto? ¿Acaso te gusta?- lo acuso Thomas con un tono rencoroso que no pudo ocultar.

-No, no me gusta-respondió sinceramente Ian- No estoy tan loco como tu.

-¿Que?¿A que te refieres?

-Se nota a millas que te gusta Ethel-lo recriminó Ian-Y que la tratas así para que ella no se de cuenta de lo que sientes-Tras cada palabra dicha los ojos de Thomas se abrían un poco mas- Lamentablemente si sigues así ella terminara odiándote de verdad.

-A mi no me gusta Ethel-desmintió Thomas en un penoso intento de parecer ofendido por esa declaración.

-No tienes por que mentirme, no le voy a decir a toda la escuela que te gusta. Incluso te podría ayudar.-Propuso Ian sabiendo que su amigo no rechazaría aquello.

-Tu no me podrías ayudar.

-¿Entonces reconoces que te gusta?-Un, por primera vez, sonrojado Thomas, niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, no me gusta.

-Ok, Ok, pero no la sigas tratando así, no quieres que ella te odie ¿verdad?-Thomas asiente azorado-Muy bien. Entonces ahora le decimos a Barry Y comenzamos a trazar un PBP.

-¿PBP?-Preguntó Thomas extrañado.

-Un Plan Bien Planeado...

-¿Plan Bien Planeado?- Se escuchó la voz de Ethel detrás de Thomas, el que se sonrojo violentamente, afortunadamente no la estaba mirando-Se puede saber que planeas-dijo acercándose a Ian, que comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, lo que hizo que Ethel sospechara aun más y acorralara a su amigo contra la pared diciéndole al oído-Espero que tu "Plan Bien Planeado" no tenga algo que ver conmigo.

-Como crees... - respondió Ian chocando su mirada con la de un celoso Thomas.

-Mas té vale-dijo lanzándoles una ultima mirada desconfiada.

Cuando dejaron de escuchar sus pasos Ian dio un suspiro aliviado, del cual se arrepintió enormemente cuando vio la amenazadora mirada de Thomas.

-¿No me digas que estas celoso?- dijo Ian para terminar con el incomodo silencio y el contacto visual de Thomas.

-¿Celoso? ¿Al fin admitió que le gusta?- preguntó Barry que se encontraba detrás de Thomas.

-No estoy celoso- Respondió Thomas- Y no me gusta ella.

-O sea estas furioso de celos y te mueres por ella-tradujo Ian soltando una carcajada de Barry que fue reprimida por una mirada asesina que le mando Thomas- No tienes por que estar celoso, sabes que tiene una obsesión, bastante incomoda, por decir cosas al oído.

-Por decirte-puntualizó Thomas.

-Eso no es verdad, a Barry también le dice "secretos" y estoy seguro que lo ha hecho contigo mas de una vez cuando no están peleando.

-Ja, ja, ja ¿vez?- rió Ian.

-Oh! Cállate- dijo Thomas arrastrando las silabas amenazadoramente. Ian perdió su sonrisa de inmediato.

-No me tienes porque hablar así- respondió Ian en el mismo tono- Nadie me habla así.

-Como si fueras muy importante

-Ya basta. Dejen esas tonteras para después- interrumpió Barry- Ahora tenemos que planear el PBP del que estaban hablando- ante esto Ian y Thomas asienten y se dirigen al salón para no ser interrumpidos.

Al mismo tiempo que en Durmstrang planeaban una reconciliación, en Hogwarts una amistad estaba apunto de acabar. En el cuarto de los Griffindor's de 3er año se encontraban Sirius Black, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew interrogando a Remus Lupin por sus extrañas desapariciones mensuales, igual que muchas veces antes, solo que esta vez no se iban a creer una de sus excusas que cada vez eran menos creíbles, ya que sospechaban que algo extraño ocurría, y no dejarían que Remus se encerrara en sí mismo, ya que para eso estaban ellos. Pero el pequeño castaño era bastante terco y no quería que su engaño fuera descubierto, ya que temía comenzar a sufrir las mismas bromas que Severus Snape, el joven Slytherin, por el desprecio a su maldición.

-¡Ya basta de mentiras!- gritó Sirius perdiendo la calma-Dinos que demonios té pasa Lupin. Somos tus malditos amigos ¿no? Tenemos derecho a saberlo. Si somos amigos nos tenemos que tenernos confianza.

-Es que si les digo...

-Si nos dices, nada malo va a ocurrir Remus-lo consoló James- Nosotros solo queremos ayudarte.

-Remus, de verdad nos tienes preocupados. Nosotros nunca te vamos a dejar solo entiendes- reafirmó Peter recibiendo una mirada de aprobación por parte de Sirius y James.

-Estoy maldito- comenzó Remus sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con claridad- soy un licántropo desde que tengo cinco...

El silencio cubrió la habitación por completo, Remus no pudo observar mas tiempo a sus amigos y se fue a su cama por que ya no podía resistir el escozor en los ojos.

-No tienen que seguir siendo mis amigos, sé que sus palabras de aliento no fueron pensadas para un demonio como yo... – dijo dejado escapar las lagrimas de los ojos dorados, aun le quedaban cinco años de escuela en que iba a estar solo. Mas lagrimas brotaban... Ethel...

-Nos lo debiste haber dicho antes Remus- Objetó Sirius.

Remus lloraba detrás de las cortinas esperando a que se fueran del cuarto, o se acostaran o lo maldijeran. Pero mientras en eso pensaba los brazos de Sirius lo estrecharon fuertemente para demostrarle su apoyo y que no existía repulsión alguna en contra de él. El licántropo se abrazó a él como si en eso se le fuera la vida, llorando lo que no había llorado en años por culpa de su maldición, por culpa de la maldita luna.

-Nosotros vamos a estar contigo siempre Remus- dijo Peter rompiendo el mágico momento que se vivía entre las cortinas- nunca te dejaremos solo, o abandonaremos, o rechazaremos...

-...o traicionaremos- agregó Sirius, aun con el lupino entre sus brazos, que había cambiado sus sollozos por silenciosas lagrimas de gratitud.

-Muchas gracias amigos... tenias mucho miedo de su reacción...

-Aun no hemos hecho nada para que nos agradezcas- dijo James con un extraño brillo en los ojos- pero no te preocupes... pronto nos podrás agradecer con motivo..

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Remus extrañado.

-Remus, la curiosidad mató al gato- Sirius soltó tiernamente a Remus y miró a James con el mismo brillo entraño.

-Esta bien. No voy a preguntar más. Pero espero que no sea nada peligroso lo que vayan a hacer.

-No es peligroso Remus, no te preocupes- James lo reconfortó pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Fin del Capitulo

Muchas Gracias por los reviews.

Elisa Moony: Ya lo continue !!! U

Alejamoto Diethel: La vaacaciones de Remus no las escribí, pero espero te guste este chapter XD

Manden Review pliz!!! T.TU (o sino lloro)


	4. Soledad, amistad y amor

Hola de nuevo, lamento la demora y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Ahora contestaré sus reviews.

Yaiza: Gracias por tu opinion!!! espero que este capitulo no te desagrade. besos

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: Hola, pues si irá pero no sera por un campeonato, será algo mas "academico" por asi decirlo. Ojala te guste este cap. besos

Gracias por sus reviews

Nympha Nix Nivis

Capitulo 4: Soledad, amistad y amor.

Después del día de la declaración de Remus, los chicos estuvieron mas unidos que antes, trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo juntos, exceptuando los entrenamientos de quidditch a los cuales solo asistía James como buscador de la casa. Solo dejaban a Remus por la noche cuando se escabullían de la habitación hacia la biblioteca, buscando mayor información sobre la licantropía y una forma de hacer menos dolorosas las transformaciones del lupino. Una de esas tantas noches, James dio con la solución.

-Nos convertiremos en animagos- Declaró James.

-Eso nos llevará mucho tiempo- señaló Peter, sabiendo que para el no solo era una obstáculo el tiempo, sino tambien su poca habilidad en transformaciones- Y se necesita magia muy avanzada.

-"Mas vale tarde que nunca"-dijo Sirius- Muy buena idea James. No se como no se me ocurrió antes.

-Quizás "el gran Sirius Black" a dejado de poner atención a las clases y prestado mas atención a un demonio pelirrojo que se hace llamar chica...

-Detente James...

-En realidad Lily Evans no es algo muy interesante que mirar, pero que le vamos a hacer...

-Ja, ja, ja- rió Peter- A Sirius le gusta Evans, ja, ja, ja...

-No es gracioso- replicó el afectado bastante sonrojado.

-¡Entonces es verdad! ja ja ja ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Me las vas a pagar James- dijo Sirius amenazando a James con la varita en alto y los ojos con fuego dentro.

-Oh! Sirius, no seas rencoroso-objetó James- de todasd formas Peter se iba a enterar.

-¿y tu como te enteraste?- apuntó Sirius acusador.

-Je, je, je- rió nervioso el acusado- no lo recuerdo.

Se formo un silencio muy tenso en el que Sirius miraba incredulamente a James, mientras Peter trataba de controlar su risa.

-Ya Sirius no te enojes- dijo James- Si quieres no le digo a Remus.

-¿El no sabe?-pregunto Sirius, que se sentia extrañamente relajado al saber que su amigo aun no se enteraba- Esta bien te perdono.

-Yo no hable de perdon, pero bueno, no importa- James no iba a poner se a dicutir de nuevo con su muy terco amigo- Mejor busquemos la forma de transformarnos.

-¿Le direemos a Remus?

-No, Peter. Es mejor que sea una sorpresa.- respondió Sirius.

-Y si le decimos ahora es probable que no nos deje. Ya saben que si alguien se entera nos meteremos en un gran lío, y Remus no dejaría que corriéramos un riesgo tan grande para ayudarlo.

-Si, es verdad.

Y así pasaron los meses buscando maneras de transformarse, en lo que inconscientemente gastaban mucho tiempo, y ya que Remus no podía enterarse, pasaba mas solo que acompañado por sus amigos, en lo que aprovechaba para leer y estudiar. En un comienzo no le molesto mucho, ya que se había descuidado de sus estudios un poco cuando estaban todo el día junto a los demás y le serviría para subir sus calificaciones, pero ahora se sentía muy solo. En uno de esos momentos se puso a ordenar su baúl, en el fondo de este encontró antiguos pergaminos que resultaron ser cartas de Ethel, hace mucho tiempo que no recibía noticias de ella, pero sabia que iba a responderle si le enviaba una carta, siempre lo hacia, y en este momento lo que mas necesitaba era decirle a alguien lo solo que se sentía, por lo que sin demora se sentó frente al escritorio y comenzó a escribir la carta. Después de una hora ya estaba lista, en ella le contaba todo lo que habia sucedido en ese curso y le pedia una respuesta sin demora, si es que aun después de tanto tiempo su amistad seguia igual, amarró la carta a la pata de Ribus, la que se puso rumbó a su destino.

A la mañana siguiente, en Durmstrang, Ethel fue despertada por un picoteo en la ventana, después de maldecir a quien la hubiera despertado enfoco su vista en la lechuza y al reconocerla la dejo pasar enseguida, la alimento después de retirar la carta y se dispuso a leerla. Al finalizar comenzó a escribir la nota de respuesta contándole a su amigo todo lo que le había pasado, cuando creyó que no faltaba nada, ató la carta a la pata del ave y se dirigió a tomar un baño. Al salir, la lechuza ya se habia marchado asi que bajó a desayunar mas feliz de lo normal, lo que no paso desapercibido para Thomas, que en ese momento entraba en el comedor, seguido por Ian y Barry.

-Buenos dias- saludo Thomas tomando asiento.

-Buenos días le respodió Ethel con un sonrisa, lo que era nada común en ella, sobre todo en las mañanas.

-¿Por que tan feliz?

-¿Feliz? Mmm... por nada- concluyó sin dejar satisfecho a ninguno de sus compañeros

-¿Acaso recibiste una carta de tu novio?- Bromeó Ian guiñándole un ojo.

-Quizás... ja, ja, ja- Rió Ethel, pero paro en seco al ver la cara de espanto que ponía Ian- ¿Por que esa cara?¿Acaso estas celeso?

-Ja, ja, ja no... yo no- Respondió Ian dando una mirada a Thomas, lo que hizo que Ethel lo mirara fijamente.

-¿Kreshnov?- los tres implicados en el "plan bien planeado", miraron a Ethel queriendo saber que pensaba. Mientras que ella observaba detenidamente a Thomas-Tu...-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-tienes un bicho en el cabello.

En ese momento era imposible sabe cual de los tres tenia la boca mas abierta, coo podían tener una amiga tan poco sensible.

-Te he dicho que te laves bien el cabello en la mañana...- siguió sin haberse dado cuanta de las caras de sus amigos.

-Eres una tonta-dijo Thomas sin pensar.

Ethel le mandó la mirada mas fría que pudo, obviamente ocultando la tristeza que e producia que el la tratara de esa manera.

-Como digas... ya se me hacia raro que no me hubieras insultado en tanto tiempo. Eres un estúpido- Exclamó sentida Ethel quien sin bajar la mirada abandonó el comedor sin haber provado bocado.

-Tenía que abrir mi bocota- se culpó Thomas

-Pero hemos avanzado bastante—dijo Barry.

-Si, es verdad

-Dejen de hablar idioteces- los paró impaciente el chico de ojos grises.

-No son idioteces. Antes a Ethel le hubiera dado exactamente lo mismo que le dijeras tonta, y hubiera seguido comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado- expetó Ian- En cambio se sintió y se fue.

-Se me quitó el hambre. Nos vemos luego.

Tras esto Thomas abandonó el comedor, dirigiéndose hacia el patio interior del colegio, que era su lugar de meditación favorito.

-"¿Por que le dije tonta? No me había hecho absolutamente nada, soy un completo idiota, no..." ¡Auch!- gritó al ver interrumpido su paso tras chocar con alguien y caer al suelo- Disculpa.

-Si, no te preo... ¡No!- se interrumpió Ethel al ver quien era la persona que la hizo caer- Eres un estpido, siempre lo he dicho.- dijo pasando por el lado de Thomas para seguir su camino.

-Necesitamos hablar- acotó Thomas tras tomarle delicadamente el brazo, cosa bastante extraña en él.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Kreshnov.

-Por supuesto que si, y lo vamos a hacer ahora- dijo jalándola del brazo, perdiendo toda la delicadeza que tuvo en un principio, dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras, luego de pasar por diferentes laberintos llegaron frente a una gárgola- _Rytus _– esta se disipó dejando frente e los chicos una puerta de roble con una placa dorada, en la que se leía "Kreshnov Thomas, Tercer curso"- Entra- ordenó este tras abrir la puerta.

-No- respondió Ethel quedándose inmóvil en su sitio. Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Así que adiós.-le dio la espalda lista para abandonar el lugar.

-Pero yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte... Ethel

Ethel con fuego en los ojos se dio vuelta para encararlo.

-¿Ehel?¿En que momento te di la confianza para que me llamaras así? Que te quede claro Kreshnov, para ti, siempre voy a ser Elliot. ¿Entiendes?

-Por favor déjame hablar – dijo Thomas ya perdiedo la poca pacienci que le quedaba.

-¿Entiendes?- repitió Ethel ignorándolo olímpicamente.

-No, no entiendo por que eres tan terca tachando a loa gente antes de conocerla. No entiendo por que no podemos llevarnos bien si eso... es lo único que quiero- la última frase la dijo tan bajito que ni siquiera él la escuch

-¿No entiendes?- dijo Ethel con cierto sarcasmo en la voz- Tú fuiste el que me tachó por ser inglesa, tu eres el que siempre me ofende. Me tienes aburrida, tanto que para alejarme de ti estoy dispuesta a dejar esta escuela.

-No tu no te vas a ir- la miró incrédulo.

-¿A no? Ya veremos- se dio la vuelta y como siempre elegante se alejo con la frente en alto y el andar lento pero seguro.

-No, tú nunca te irás. No mientras yo este aquí.- susurró Thomas viendo el vacío espacio que dejó Ethel tras su partida. Así fue encontrado por Ian y Barry.

-¡Hey!- lo espantó Ian al ver que no reaccionaba

-¿Qué?

-¿Como que "¿que?"? Estabas en un completo estado de embobamiento.

-¿Y que pasó?-preguntó Barry.

-¿Con que?-respondió Thomas sin ninguna cultura.

-¿Como que "¿Con que?"?... Thomas, parece que de verdad te afecta esto de Ethel.

-¡Ah! Y... ¿Que pasa con Ethel?-dijo Thomas bastante confundido y molesto por el juego de palabras.

-Eso es lo que te hemos estado preguntando (¬¬)-respondió Ian comenzando a mal humorarse. Cualquiera e imaginaba porque excepto, claro esta, Thomas.

-La vimos pasar bastante aireada- adjunto Barry tratando de que el mal humor de Ian pasara desapercibido.

-Me dijo que se quiere ir de esta escuela porque ya no me soporta- dijo bastante entristecido Thomas.

-No te preocupes, siempre dice lo mismo- lo animó Barry.

-Voy a hablar con ella, no quiero que estas dos ultimas semanas de clases sean un infierno con ustedes dos peleando-dijo Ian-Será mejor que vayan a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y aprovechan de decirle al profesor que ni Ethel, ni yo asistiremos.

-¿Como sabes que Elliot no irá?-preguntó Thomas.

-Porque en estos momentos necesita estar solaa para no derramar lágrimas, o que no la veamos hacerlo- finalizó Ian.

Luego de esa aclaración del estado animico de Ethel los amigos se despidieron, cada uno llendo donde se lo ordenaba el destino. Ian caminó hacia la habitación de Ethel, donde sabía, la encontraría. Dijo la contraseña "pinna" y al desaparecer el lienzo con el escudo del clan Draconis, apareció una puerta con la insignia se su ocupante "Ethel Elliot 3º Curso". Ian tocó la puerta repetidas veces y al no recibir respuesta la abrió con un simple hechhizo "alhomora". Tras cumplir su objetivo penetró en el cuarto en busca de su joven ocupante, en un rincón acurrucada abrazaando us rodillas se encontraba Ethel, Iaan muy sigiliso se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

-¿Qué pasó cariño?

-No lo soporto- respondió Ethel levantando la cabeza y dejando ver su rostro, que para sorpresa de Ian, se encontraba seco, sin rastro de lagrimas- Esun estúpido, ¿quien se cree que es?... No se como los soportas.

-Estuvieron, ustedes, bastante tiempo llevándose bien –acotó Ian.

-Si...

-¿Por que no se pueden llevar así siempre?

-Por que él me ofende, sin yo haber hecho algo como para que lo hiciese.

-No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que hoy, quizás, se puso celoso al verte tan contenta sin una razón convincente.

-No es mi culpa que el sea un amargado que nunca este feliz.

-No me refería a eso (Por que eres tan terca ¬¬U), me refería aa que quizás este celoso de el causante de tu feicidad.

-No tiene motivos para estar celoso de Remus.

-¿Remus?¿Quién es Remus?

-Ya te he hablado de él, es mi vecino en Inglaterra

-¡Ah! Si, si, ya lo recuerdo, pero ¿Por que él te hace tan feliz? ¿Acaso de verdad es tu novio?-preguntó Ian temeroso de tener que llevarle unaa mala noticia a Thomas.

-No, no es mi novio-dijo bastante irritada Ethel- Tu tienes una obsesión con ponerme novio. Él es solo un amigo, lo que pasa es que hace mucho tiempo que no recibía noticias de él, y hoy en la mañana llegó una lechuza con su carta.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, así que eso era lo que te tenía tan feliz.

-Sí, por eso pensé que hoy iba a ser un buen día... no pude haber cometido peor error...

-Thomas me dijo que te querías ir del colegio.

-Si. Y lo voy a hacer, mi palabra esta dada, solo tengo que hablar con mi madre.

-No seas ridícula ¿ Como te vas a ir por eso?

- No puedo arrepentirme ahora, lo dicho, dicho está. Si me contradigo ahora va a pensar que puede tratarme como quiere- dijo Ethel acomodándose entre los brazos de Ian para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de este.

Pasó ese día, esa semana y la siguiente, ya estaban en su último día de clases y Ethel y Thomas seguían peleados. Esas dos semanas habían sido un infierno para sus compañeros, ya que si estaban con uno el otro se iba, afortunadamente había terminado. Subieron al barco que los llevaría al puerto en donde estarían sus padres, Ian y Barry tenían la ligera esperanza de que las cosas entre los dos problemáticos se solucionaran en el barco, ya que si no ocurría así tenían la certeza de que al volver de vacaciones faltaría uno de ellos, y el otro, por consecuencia, iba a estar destrozado.

Ian persuadió a Thomas de que hablara con Ethel en la cubierta del barco mientras servían la colación para todos, ya que obviaba que Ethel no iría para evitar encontrarse con el motivo de su ira. No sabía cuan bien la conocía.

Ya estaban en la mitad del trayecto y Ethel se encontraba pensando, mirando el horizonte, apoyando sus brazos cruzados en la baranda, en los que descansaba su cabeza. Metida, como estaba, en sus pensamientos no sintió cuando un joven de ojos grises se acercó a ella hasta rodearla con sus brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó sorprendida como acto reflejo.

-Nada, solo tenía ganas de abrazarte-respondió como si no tuviera importancia, lo que confundió mas a Ethel, suponiendo que estaban peleados y ni siquiera en el mejor momento de su "amistad" él la había abrazado. Este comportamiento realmente la llenó de interrogantes.

-¿Y por qué te dieron tan repentinas ganas de abrazarme?- cuestionó Ethel- Normalmente me habrías lanzado una maldición.

-Es que... –A Thomas le había costado un mundo decidirse a hablar con ella, pasó tanto tiempo decidiendo si ir o no ir que nunca pensó en lo que debería decir- es que...

-"Es que" ¿que?- Interrogó Ethel zafándose del abrazo, cruzando sus brazos entre se "amigo" y ella, quedándose cara a cara.

-Yo... quería pedirte disculpas por todas las molestias que te he causado en este tiempo.

-¿Tu pidiéndome disculpas?- dijo Ethel escéptica- ¿que te dieron Kreshnov?

-Nada... (¬¬) Entonces ¿Me disculpas?

-Mmm... Está bien. Ya te he torturado demasiado tiempo con mi indiferencia.

-¡Qué considerada!- Dijo Thomas abrazando por la cintura a Ethel, quien al sentir el contacto volteó rápidamente, sin romper el abrazo para evitar que se diera cuenta de un pequeño sonrojo que cubría sus normalmente pálidas mejillas.

Así pasaron largo rato, que fue abruptamente interrumpido por la llegada de sus dos amigos, quienes empezaron a molestar a la pareja al ver la escena, en la que los descubrieron infragantes, provocando la ira de la muchacha quien los amenazó con dejarles el rostro mas deforme de como lo tenían si seguían con ese jueguito. Luego de un tiempo cuando ya no causaban el efecto deseado- sonrojo- se fueron a jugar ajedrez mágico.

Los dos muchachos siguieron hablando como si esa pequeña interrupción no hubiera existido en el tiempo.

-¿Ya no te vas a cambiar de escuela?

-No, creo que no-dijo Ethel bastante despreocupada mirando por la borda-Menos mal que no se lo mencioné a Remus... –se interrumpió rápidamente al darse cuanta que sus pensamientos eran expresados y Thomas los escuchaba.

-¿Remus?¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el testigo del pequeño monólogo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Es "quién", no "qu". Cualquiera sabría que es un nombre- dijo ácidamente Ethel.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Quienes ese?

-No es "ese", es Remus.

-¡Ok! Entonces ¿Quien es Remus?- Thomas dijo ya perdiendo el poco autocontrol que poseía, pesando lo poco que había durado su nueva "amistad" con Ethel.

-Mi vecino- respondió Ethel tranquilamente, haciendo caso omiso al tono de voz de Thomas. No quería que una estupidez lo arruinara de nuevo.

-¿Tu vecino?¿Y por que piensas en tu vecino?

Ese último comentario molesto mucho a Ethel "Quien se cree Kreshnov que es para decirme que puedo o no puedo pensar en Remus. A parte, es la primera vez que lo menciono delante de él, así que no tendría por que decirme... ¡Un momento!" La mente de la muchacha estaba trabajando a mil por hora, planeando la respuesta que le debería dar a Thomas "¡Él está celoso!... no, eso no puede ser..."

-¿Acaso estás celoso?- la voz de Ethel sonó de repente en cubierta retumbando en los tímpanos de Thomas que no alcanzaba a entender como ella le hacía esa pregunta, tenía toda la razón, claro está, su dilema estaba en si decirle la verdad o no.

-Sí, estoy muerto de celos.

Ethel casi se desmayó al escuchar la respuesta tan directa de los labios de Thomas. Eso, pese a la pregunta, era lo menos que se esperaba como rspuesta.

-¿Qué?

-No lo voy a repetir

-¿Por qué?

-Si lo preguntaste sabes por que.

-Si te lo pregunto es por que no lo sé. Tu sabes que no pregunto por preguntar Kreshnov.

Thomas se acercó a Ethel rodeándola en un tieno abrazo, provocándole un estremecimiento. Acercó lentamente sus labios al oído de esta, haciendola contener la respiración, susurrándole calmadamente.

-Algún día lo sabrás.

Se separaron abruptamente, Thomas se fue a su camarote y Ethel se quedó pensando, perdiendo sus ojos en las profundidades del mar, que habría pasado si hubiera correspondido aquel abrazo.

Hasta ahí queda el capitulo, espero sus reviews please, son las luces que guian mi camino.


	5. Noticias, sorpresas y discuciones

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para matar el ocio XD

Un nueva actualizacion despues de muuuuuucho tiempo... pequeños problemas de salud mental u.uU pero bueno aqui va!

Nympha Nix Nivis

Capítulo 5: Noticias, sorpresas y discusiones

Los merodeadores ya se encontraban en 5º curso, cada uno era reconocido en Hogwarts por diferentes motivos. En primer lugar está el ya conocido James Potter, buscador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, muy popular, admirado por todas las casas a excepcion de Slytherin. En su misma posición esta Sirius Black, siempre galante, preocupado de su aspecto y con todo Hogwarrts femenino y uno que otro ente masculino a sus pies. Seguido a ellos esta nuestro querido Remus Lupin, el estudioso del grupo, actual prefecto de Gryffindor con la misión especial de controlar las travesuras de sus amigos, una misión imposible incluso para él. En el ultimo lugar esta el pequeño Peter Pettigrew, admirador nº 1 de James que celebraba cualquier pirueta o movimiento que hiciera, nunca fue un alguien importante para el resto de la escuela, ya que era el único miembro del grupo que no tenía ningún tipo de éxito con las mujeres y si no hubiera formado parte del grupo de los merodeadores esta por seguro que nadie lo habría conocido.

Era la mañana del 20 de Noviembre y en la habitación del grupo de Gryffindor's se escuchaban los fuertes ronquidos de Peter y las acompasadas respiraciones de los durmientes James y Sirius. Remus no había dormido en toda la noche, un extraño sentimiento lo embargaba, quizás era por la influencia de la luna, no lo sabía, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma, como si algo fuera a pasar, de alta importancia para él... solo para él. Al no encontrar motivo para seguir en la cama, se levantó y dándose un baño volvió a la habitación, donde encontró a un somnoliento Sirius, bastante despeinado, rascándose la cabeza, una imagen realmente tierna. Pero por muy despeinado que él se encontrara, su cabello no era competencia para el cabello azabache de James, quien en ese momento le tiró una almohada a Remus dándole justo en pleno rostro.

-¡Monny¿por que te levantaste tan temprano?- preguntó James acercándose a la cama de Peter con su varita.

-No podía dormir- respondió Remus mirando a través de una de las ventanas.

-Veamos como despierta nuestro amigo- y con esto se escucho un fuerte trompetaso que provocó que Peter se ahogara con un gran ronquido y abriera sus ojos verdes de golpe causando una gran carcajada en sus compañeros de habitación.

Ya iban camino al Gran Comedor a desayunar y aun no se les acababa el ataque de risa. En el camino se unieron a ellos Lily Evans, la otra prefecta de Gryffindor, y su amiga Susan March. La primera era colorina y sus ojos eran de un color verde brillante muy característico, mientras que Susan tenía el cabello rubio hasta los hombros y los ojos marrones. Entraron en el comedor y se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que eran los ultimos en ubicarse. Cuando tomaron asiento Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, un vejete bastante simpatico de no tan larga barba blanca, se levantó en su lugar y la profesora mas estricta de Hogwarts, Minerva Mc Gonagall pidió silencio golpeando una copa con uno de los cubiertos. En el salón no se escuchaba ningún ruido y el director comenzó con el discurso.

-¡Buenos días alumnos! Antes de que comencemos a desayunar hay un pequeño anuncio que hacerles. Este año se celebrara un congreso entre el instituto Durmtrang y Hogwarts, ya que compararemos los niveles educativos a través del resultado de los TIMOS y los EXTASIS, por los que hoy arribaran alumnos de 5º y 7º del instituto que se uniran a sus clases. Para celebrar navidad se festejará un baile- murmullos de exitación recorrieron todas las mesas- Un grupo de avanzados de 5º del instituto serán los encargados de preparar a nuestros alumnos, en clases de baile y canto. Por lo que hoy tendrán el día libre para recibir a los estudiantes e indicarles la información que necesiten. Ahora... ¡A comer!

Después de finalizado el discurso Dumbledore tomó asiento y como era de esperarse, comenzaron los comentarios con respecto a la llegada de los nuevos compañeros.

-Dicen que en Durmstrang solo aceptan magos sangre limpia- dijo Peter con voz temblorosa- se imaginan que sean todos como los Slytherin's.

-Entonces Wormtail, tendríamos más blancos para nuestras bromas-aseguró Sirius- De todas formas. No creo que todos sean unos amargados como las serpientes. He conocido personas de esa escuela que no hacen ninguna preferencia con respecto a la sangre... ni otras diferencias- dijo mas para si rememorando la primera vez que expreso lo que realmente sentía a la persona menos esperada.

-Si, es verdad. En Durmstrang hay personas mucho mas amigables que la mayoría de los estudiantes de esta escuela- dijo Remus muy seguro, lo que provocó extrañas miradas de sus compañeros.

-¿Y como lo sabes?- preguntó James bastante extrañado.

-Tengo la suerte de conocer a una de esas personas desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque no la he visto estos últimos años, no creo que haya cambiado- respondió Remus dando un sorbo a su leche y mascando posteriormente una tostada.

-No "la" has visto. ¿Moony acaso nos hablas de una chica?-preguntó Sirius mucho mas serio de lo habitual.

-Da lo mismo Sirius, el caso es que no toda la gente de esa escuela son como los Slytherin's.

Los chicos pasaron toda la mañana en su sala común, los merodeadores estaban arreglándose para ir a almorzar cuando Susan y Lily entraron en la sala común gritando que llegaban los alumnos de Durmstrang en un barco mágico que estaba anclado en el lago. Los chicos no esperaron y salieron al encuentro del barco para ver quienes iban a ser los nuevos blancos de sus bromas. Al llegar al jardín ya se encontraban esperando los integrantes de todas las casa, expectantes por los nuevo alumnos, solo algunos de los alumnos pasaron por alto la llegada de los estudiantes de Durmstrang, entre ellos se encontraba Severus Snape, que en ese momento leia un libro sentado bajo un árbol, sin preocuparse del resto del mundo, nada en su vida podría cambiar por la llegada del tan famoso barco, solo esperaba que por un tiempo los malditos Gryffindor's dejaran de molestarlo y se encargaran de hacerle la vida imposible a alguien mas… para que se ilusionaba… eso era prácticamente imposible.

El puente del barco bajó y un gran número de personas, cubiertas en piel, descendió por él, en tres ordenadas filas. Mientras que Albus Dumbledore recibió a Rhea Manes, la actual directora del Instituto, quien le indicó a los alumnos formados que los siguieran al Gran Comedor. Las filas de estudiantes se desordenaron y cada uno comenzó el camino a diferentes pasos.

En un grupo de estudiantes que se quedó atrás, se podía observan que uno de los encapuchados miraba, muy inquieto, a todos los magos de Hogwarts. De un momento a otro se quedo quieto mirando fijamente al cuarteto de Gryffindor's mas populares, y se dirigió a ellos sin que sus compañeros lo notaran, los que si lo notaron fueron los leones.

-Apuesto que es una chica que se deslumbró por mi gran belleza- dijo arrogante Sirius, quien recibió malas miradas por parte de sus amigos-Pero si soy hermoso ¿Verdad?- preguntó mirando de reojo a Remus, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para James, que desde hace poco había comenzado a notar extraños comportamientos por parte de su amigo.

-No tienes remedio Padfoot-respondió Remus sin notar la mirada que le fue dirigida.

El encapuchado extranjero ya estaba a escasos pasos del grupo cuando el prefecto observó los ojos ocultos bajo la capa de piel, que se le hacían extrañamente familiares.

-¿Ethel?...-susurró Remus borrando la distancia que existía entre ellos y rodeo con sus brazos la figura de piel. Con el brusco movimiento la capucha de la capa dejó a la vista el rostro de la, ya no tan pequeña, amiga de Remus.

-¡Remus! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía- acotó Ethel rompiendo el abrazó para alejarse unos pasos y tener una mejor vista de su amigo- Estás muy guapo, apuesto que tienes a media escuela a tus pies.

-Eh... no es para tanto- dijo Remus azorado rascándose la cabeza mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-¡Por supuesto que si!... Pero hay algo que no ha cambiado en ti... tus ojos...

No terminó de decir la última frase cuando otro estudiante de Durmstrang, sin la capucha, de cabello muy negro y ojos grises le dijo algo en búlgaro a la chica, quien le contestó malhumorada, se despidió de Remus rápidamente con una sonrisa sincera, sonrisa que muy pocas personas podrían ver dirigida a ellas.

-Parece Sirius que el que llamó la atención de la búlgara fue mooney y no tú- dijo James picando a Sirius donde mas le molestaba... su ego y Remus. De lo que se arrenpintió casi inmediatamente al ver la cara con que Sirius miraba al licántropo.

-¿Quien es ella?- preguntó Sirius sin poder ocultar sus celos. Solo que pese a que pudiera pensar la gente, no estaba celoso de que la joven hubiera preferido a Remus en vez de a él, sólo James entendía el verdadero motivo de los celos de Padfoot, ya tendría que hablar con él para aclarar las cosas.

-Ella fue mi única amiga durante mi infancia- respondió con melancolía Remus, recordando lo culpable que esta se había sentido cuando lo mordieron aquella noche de luna llena- fue la única persona que me miró con simpatía y no con lástima luego de... del accidente.

El tono en que el Griffindor de ojos dorados dijo esas palabras hizo que cualquier rastro de enojo que hubiera en el rostro de Sirius Black desapareciera, ya que incluso abrazó a su Mooney dándole a entender que conocía su dolor y que no iba a dejar que sufriera mientras él lo pudiera evitar, o por lo menos no iba a vivir en esa soledad que lo agobiaba en su infancia. Ahora lo entendía todo, el abrazo y las palabras del lupino en el desayuno.

James temiendo que alguien más se diera cuanta de los verdaderos sentimientos de su mejor amigo, hizo romper el contacto invitándolos a almorzar.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor distinguieron claramente a los alumnos búlgaros esparcidos en pequeños grupos en las diferentes mesas de las cuatro casas, con su característica túnica de color rojo sangre. En la mesa de Gryffindor pudieron distinguir el grupo donde se encontraba la amiga de Remus y decidieron sentarse a su lado. Al ubicarse se dieron cuenta que la bruja y el mago que la había buscado se encontraban en una acalorada discusión hablando muy rápidamente, lo que impidió que se dieran cuenta de la llegada de los merodeadores.

-**Basta de peleas, llegaron mas personas a la mesa**- dijo en búlgaro un joven de ojos negros mirando a sus compañeros como si fuera a cometer un asesinato.

-**Lo siento**- dijo Ethel a Ian.

-**Yo tambien**- corroboró Thomas, quien luego miró a los nuevos ocupantes de la mesa dirigiendo una fría mirada a Remus. Ethel siguió la mirada de su compañero y se encontró con los ojitos dorados que tanto quería.

-¡Hola Remus! Siento que hayas presenciado esta discusión- hablo con su exquisito acento ingles que pese a la utilización del búlgaro en su vida cotidiana no había perdido.

-No te preocupes Ethel, esta bien.

Ethel comenzó a examinar a los otros tres chicos, sus ojos se posaron lentamente en los de Sirius, que respondió la mirada con cierta reticencia.

-¿Sirius Black?- Preguntó Ethel dudosa.

-Eh... ¿si?-dijo contrariado el cazanova

-Por lo que veo no te acuerdas de mi...- Sirius la miro con cara de "¿tengo que acordarme?"- Bueno, es que una vez fui a cenar a tu casa en las vacaciones del tercer curso. Nuestros padres trabajan juntos en el ministerio.

El rostro de Sirius se tornó de un rojo intenso, como olvidar aquella cena, aunque la chica parecía haber cambiado bastante, nunca iba a poder olvidar que a ella le había confiado su mas grande secreto, aquel que desde el momento en que se dio cuenta, dejó oculto en un pequeño rincón de su memoria. Ahora ella estaba allí, ataría cabos y sabría lo que nadie debería saber... nadie. Ethel lo miró extrañada por el cambio de color al igual que todos sus amigos, no era común ver al "gran Sirius Black" sonrojado por un simple comentario.

-Es normal que no te acuerdes, no te apenes. Nadie lo sabrá a parte de los que estuvieron presentes- Sirius entendió, ella no diría nada, aunque aun no sabía quién, le estaba haciendo una muda promesa de silencio.

-Gracias- dijo Sirius.

Los demás chicos de ambas escuelas escuchaban la conversación bastante extrañados. Los amigos del joven estaban seguros que no se había sonrojado por esa pequeñez, sino por algo que recordó, y los amigos de la joven estaban seguros que detrás de sus palabras había un mensaje al que solo le iba encontrar sentido el llamado "Sirius Black".

-Mmm... tu has de ser James Potter ¿no?- Ethel cambió abruptamente de tema para no seguir apenando al ojiazul.

-Sí ese soy yo-Ya tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Sirus.

-Remus me dijo que juegas al quidditch¿Que pocisión...

-Es un buscador¡el mejor de todo Hogwarts!- interrumpió Peter

-Tú debes ser Peter Pettigrew

-Si...- dijo sonrojándose quien sabe por que.

-Y tus amigos quienes son?- preguntó James indicando a los Draconis.

-Él es Ian Kucharz,- contestó indicando al joven de piel trigueña y ojos negros- él es Barry Kruter- esta vez indicando al chico colorín que en ese momento daba la mano a todos los Gryffindor's- y él es Thomas Kreshnov- finalizó lanzándole una fría mirada, igual a la que lanzaban los Slytherin's, pensaron los merodeadores.

Comenzaron a comer bajo una amena conversación, de la que Sirius se marginó al sentirse cohibido por la mirada que Ethel le dirigía constantemente tratando de deducir con pruebas la idea que ya se formaba en su mente a cerca del "gran secreto Black".

Al aparecer los postres, luego de que toda la cena se hubiera agotado, al lado de los alumnos de Durmstrang apareció su nuevo horario.

-Compartiremos algunas clases con ustedes y los Slytherin's-dijo Barry sin ningún desdén al mencionar la casa de las serpientes, lo que se escucho bastante extraño proviniendo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Van a conocer a Snivellus- comentó Sirius con sorna, hablando por primera vez, luego de las presentaciones.

-¿Snivellus?-preguntaron los búlgaros sin entender.

-Es un estudiante de Slytherin- respondió Sirius sin darle mucha importancia- es el más desagradable de todos ellos.

-No es para tanto-dijo Remus mirando a los ojos a su amigo- cualquiera se comportaría así con todas las bromas que le hacemos.

James, que en ese momento comenzaba a comer su helado de crema, al ver el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, rompió el contacto entre monney y padfoot.

-Será mejor que le mostremos a los chicos el colegio ¿no creen?

-Si, es mejor- confirmó Remus.

Y así comenzaron su expedición los Gryffindor's y los Draconis, cuando ya habían finalizado con el campo de quidditch se unieron al grupo Lily y Susan, quienes se sentían muy bien con el grupo de chicos, aunque no podían evitar mirar con desconfianza a Ethel y Thomas.

Casi llegada la hora de la cena Ethel se despidió del grupo alegando que necesitaba dormir un poco, todos le creyeron a excepcion de Thomas, quien era bastante perseptivo en lo que se refería a la chica, así que cuando llegaron a las puertas del Gran comedor, se despidió del grupo tambien.

Los chicos, que si entraron a la cena, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron con las tipicas conversaciones adolescentes.

-¿Ethel y Thomas son novios?- preguntó James a Ian, luego de tomar un poco de zumo de calabaza.

-Eso quisiera yo... –contestó Ian siguiendo con su cena. Luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de la cara interrogante que tenían todos los presentes- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que al final no respondiste la pregunta- dijo Sirius bastante extrañado por la lentitud del chico.

-Ah eso! Bueno, no, no tienen nada mas que una extraña amistad

-¿Extraña amistad?- cuestionó Remus,

-Mejor les explico yo... – intervino Barry luego de ver la cara pervertida de Sirius- lo de "extraña amistad" se refiere a que discuten y se maldicen casi todo el tiempo, aunque últimamente las cosas estén mas tranquilas, no a otra cosa... Sirius

-Yo no he dicho nada- dijo este con una expresión que debía parecer inocente.

-Yo creo que ellos dos son muy extraños- interrumpió Susan- No son como Barry o Ian. Ellos están como marginados- agregó recibiendo una patada de advertencia de Lily por debajo de la mesa a la cual no hizo mucho caso- los dos son bastante amargados. Yo creo que harían buena pareja, ambos aburridos y antisociales.

Ian escuchó cada una de las palabras de Susan en silencio, mientras que en su interior surgían una ganas inmensas de lanzarle una maldición. Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de la desubicacion de la rubia menos, claro esta, ella. Remus como siempre de mediador en toda discusión estaba a punto de hablar para suavizar las palabras de esta cuando Ian explotó.

-¿QUIÉN TE CREES TU NIÑATA PARA VENIR A HABLAR ASÍ DE GENTE QUE NO CONOCES Y NO ESTA PARA DEFENDERSE!- Gritó Ian descontrolado, con Barry agarrándole la mano en la que sostenía la varita para que no hiciera ninguna locura. Todo el comedor comenzó a observar el espectáculo, los alumnos de Hogwarts con curiosidad, los de Durmstrang con horror... las explosiones de Ian eran bien conocidas, solía ser el mas amable de los Draconis, pero cuando se enojaba lo mejor que podías hacer era salir corriendo- ¿QUE DERECHO TIENES, AH¡QUE MALDITO DERECHO!

Susan no se esperaba eso, en un principio se sorprendió, pero no dejaría que nadie la pasase a llevar, ya veía con quien se estaba metiendo.

-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE ESA ELLIOT Y ESE KRESHNOZ SEAN UNOS ANORMALES DE...!

-¡Señorita March!- la interrumpió Dumbledore, quien en ese momento entraba por la puerta lateral acompañado de la directora de Durmstrang, mientras que por la puerta principal entraban los dos afectados.-¿Qué es lo que dice?

-Esta diciendo lo que piensa, director- dijo Ethel acercándose a la mesa de Gryffindor seguida por Thomas- A mi no me afecta lo que ella diga, y a Thomas tampoco, no se preocupe. Supongo que tiene asuntos mas importantes que atender que el de una adolescente descontrolada- finalizó calmadamente Ethel, con una sonrisa dirigida al director quien se la devolvio gustoso. Luego cambiando drásticamente su semblante se dirigió a Susan.

-La profesora McGonagall se encargará del castigo por su impertinencia señorita.

-Pero profesor, yo no empecé esto, él me gritó primero- apeló Susan apuntando a Ian- y tengo a todo el comedor como testigo.

-¿Por qué le gritaste Ian?- preguntó Ethel adelantándose al director.

-Por que ella comenzó a hablar mal de ustedes y tu sabes como me pone eso.- respondió el aludido mirando con rencor a la joven rubia.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Dumbledore a los compañeros de mesa. Todos callaron- ¿Señor Lupin?

Todos los ojos estaban en Remus y él no sabía que responder. Le había molestado que Susan hablara mal de Ethel, pero no quería que la castigaran, y su mirada suplicante no hacía mucho para ayudar a su decisión. Mentir o no...

-Si... es verdad- A Susan se le cayó el mundo encima.

-Todo arreglado. Despues de la cena diríjase a la oficina de la profesora- terminó Dumbledore y se fue a cenar.

Ethel comió un poco del helado de Barry mientras decían la sentencia, al terminarlo dejó el pocillo y comenzó a acariciar la el cabello de Ian, esa era la manera mas efectiva de tranquilizarlo. Mientras tanto Susan salía llorando del Gran Comedor seguida de Lily.

- Mi primer día aquí y ya con problemas- dijo Ethel. Remus la miró con una sonrisa levantándose de su lugar u saliendo del comedor. Ella se disculpo y salió detrás de él.

-No tiene remedio…- dijo Thomas viéndola salir del lugar, recordando lo que había sucedido un tiempo antes.

¬ Flash Back ¬

En la orilla del lago estaba sentada Ethel abrazando sus piernas y con la cabella apoyada en sus rodillas. Thomas se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra.

-Quiero estar sola- Dijo hoscamente Ethel

-No te voy a dejar sola mientras estés aquí… Te seguiré donde vayas para apoyarte… siempre voy a estar a tu lado… nunca vas a estar sola…

-Yo no seguiría a ningún amigo. Etel se levantó y se fue dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Thomas.

-Yo se que lo seguirías, y mucho mas lejos de lo que crees…- susurró el chico adoptando la posición que tenía Ethel-… por eso estamos aquí…

¬ Flash Back end ¬

Al salir Ethel del Gran Comedor vio a Remus apoyado en la pared esperandola.

-Vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo- dijo Ethel enseguida. El lupino comprendiendo la llevó al jardín del colegio cerca del sauce boxeador para poder hablar sin interrupciones.

-¿Qué te parece Hogwarts?- preguntó Lupin mientras se sentaban bajo un árbol.

-Es bastante acogedor. Mucho más que mi instituto- dijo Ethel- Aunque no se si son mejores mis compañeros o los tuyos.

-Tienes que disculpar a Susan, no se que le pasó.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada…

Remus quedó mirando a la joven sentada a su lado, estaba muy diferente a cuando eran pequeños, ya no sonreía, sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo travieso que tenían cuando era pequeños… pero cuando lo miraba sentía que en e fondo todo seguía igual, que nada había cambiado entre ellos, que aún podían leer el alma del otro sin encontrar barreras.

-Te he extrañado tanto. Sobre todo…

-…las noches de luna llena- finalizó Ethel con una sonrisa en los labios- Yo también Remus… cada vez que la veía me daba cuanta de cuan lejos estábamos.

Estuvieron hablando largo tiempo hasta que escucharon un crujir de ramas frente a ellos, pero nadie estaba allí. Los dos estudiantes se pusieron de pie, Remus delante de Ethel, varita en mano para protegerla de cualquier peligro, cuando de la nada ella comenzó a reír.

-_Accio capa_- y frente a ellos aparecieron Sirius, James y Meter en posiciones bastante extrañas por que ya apenas cabían bajo la capa por su alto porte- No me dijiste que tus amigos tenían una capa invible- dijo examinando la tela que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Remus bastante molesto.

-Es que como no aparecías… y como ya es tarde… decidimos que lo más apropiado era venir a buscarte-contestó James.

-No sería bien visto que el perfecto prefecto Remus anduviera fuera después del toque de queda- agregó Sirius en tono burlón.

-Yo se cui…

-Remus…- interrumpió as palabras de su amigo Ethel, no quería que con su llegada se armarán más problemas de los que ya habían- Tus amigos tienen razón, es mejor que vuelvas al castillo, ya es muy tarde.

-¿Y tú¿No vienes con nosotros?- preguntó Peter.

-No, yo voy a dormir en el barco. Buenas noches- se despidió Ethel besando en la mejilla a Remus y comenzó su camino al barco.

Los cuatro Gryffindor's se acomodaron bajo la capa, de forma que ninguna de sus partes estuviera expuesta y se dirigieron a su torre

* * *

Ahí termina el 5° capitulo! please review... no les cuesta mas que un minutito de su vida, se aceptan de cualquier tipo.. auqnue preferiria que omitieran mensajes asesinos.. P

Nos vemos en un proximo episodio XD

Beshos para todos!

Nympha Nix Nivis


End file.
